More than Machine
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: You could beg your way to freedom." Dr. Alexis stared up at the Seeker. He had such a way with words, but so did she. "You should be begging me Starscream."


Author's Note: I hate these, but a must!  
I'm going to be starting another story _Mechanical Animals_and this one-shot is to explore which way I want the story to go, more particularly, the Alexis and Starscream relationship!  
The Alexis in my stories are _loosely _based upon the Alexis of the Armada, though it is the Starscream of the movies. Like my other Alexis and Starscream story, _Shattered_, Alexis is the daughter of Sam and Mikaela Witwicky.

Keep in mind this takes place a year from some random point in time. So Alexis and Starscream have gotten to know each other and are slightly comfortable with each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Milton, only the plot is mine!

Now onto the Show!

* * *

…More than Machine…

* * *

Dr. Alexandria Carla Witwicky also known as Dr. Cortex for her dabbling in things that weren't quite fancied. She was one of the brilliant minds that helped bring the Decepticons down and helped the Autobots finally claim peace for Earth. It was a simple task—for one such as her. She simple created a virus that traveled by touch, much like Earth's own pesky viruses. With the Autobots safely hidden, the virus worked its magic; shutting down systems and dropping the Decepticons before they could process what had happened. And before the Autobot's could be infected, she deactivated the programmed virus and destroyed the data for it, not wishing corrupt humans to use it.

"_That's a lot of metal to dispose of…"_

It was an random comment made by one of her co-workers, a close friend to her. Alexis began to think and then a proposal was made by herself to the leader of the Autobots and to the world leaders. Of course, she had made sure to perfect her invention before hand, she needed to have control. Control was the key to winning.

'_I purpose we use the Deceptions.' _The looks upon the faces of the world leaders and Optimus Prime was too much. _'I have created Neural Cortex Modifier, a program that will render total obedience from the Decepticon to the handler.'_

There had been confusion and outbursts, but that was to be expected. Questions of failure had emerged and she assured them that she never failed. And she never did fail, because she had already tested the NCM, it had been fully functioning for a year now. Of course, she proved it was functioning by using her chosen subject. And she assured Optimus Prime that the Decepticons would be given chances to reform.

'He always performs well,' Alexis mused as she moved through the warehouse district.

He performed so well that the NCM was installed in every Decepticon that could function or be repaired to function. Of course, there were those that wished to use the Decepticons as war machines, she had threatened that she could easily reverse the programming so they could destroy once more, and then when she was threatened, her chosen subject had threatened back. It was true and she would follow through with her threats, because she never bluffed.

Alexis had never dreamed that she would be the cause for enslavement. She was always a nice girl, but like so many others she had grown tired of the war. It was beautiful, so many sentient machines programmed to never harm and forced to work. Most Decepticons would not reform to her confusion, but she didn't really care. This was how things would stay.

******

Alexis straightened her long white jacket and adjusted the thick black frames of her glasses upon her face before she pushed open the door to the warehouse. She had been living here for a year now upon the upper level; she had it specially built for the purpose of conducting her tests upon the chosen subject, but she moved in. It had everything and more. Alexis' slender hand felt the wall for the light switch; her finger was just there when crimson optics sparked in the darkness. She froze like a deer caught in headlights.

The sound of gears releasing pressure and she found herself scooped up within a metallic hand with nothing but crimson for light. She gripped the hand tightly and held her breathe as the hand pulled her closer.

"Such a silly human femme you have to be if you're wandering this late," the voice sounded like rock grating against metal, but there was twisted amusement laced with such words. "Of course." He was drawling now. "You could beg your way to freedom."

The lights suddenly came on, dimmed so she could see him. Crimson optics set apart by a defined widow's peek, a grin twisting his features as one of his fingers slipped under the white jacket and ran along a bare thigh. The beige mech was trying to be every bit intimidating.

Alexis chuckled as she replied, "You should be begging me Starscream."

The finger ceased movement just above her knee as he softly cackled in response.

"Of course," Starscream purred as he placed her upon her second floor. "I enjoy begging you mistress."

Her sea green eyes narrowed a bit, he was in a playful mood tonight. He let the tips of sharp fingers trail along her body, purposely pushing her. Alexis sighed at the attention before she stepped away from his reach with a smile. Her left hand reached up to unbutton the first three buttons of her jacket.

She turned around, her fingers purposely pushed into her jacket as she stared at the beige mech. A year ago, this mech would be cursing her to the deepest layers of hell and yet here they were. It was a strange relationship they had, one that no one knew about. There were some nights she would come home and he would want to play fearsome Decepticon captures helpless lady and nights like these when he wanted to be a slave.

"Then beg for me Starscream," Alexis purred as she leaned towards him. He was close enough that she could brush her plump lips against his metallic plating, and she did with a coy smile.

Starscream placed his hands beside her and leaned over her as the talons at the tips of his fingers extended. Alexis' coy smile turned to a slight glare as she leaned forward.

"You won't defy me," Alexis hissed. "Now beg for me."

"No."

Alexis arched a brow at him before she simply turned around and went to move away. She would teach him a lesson he would never forget. His hands came around her, trapping her as he weaved the digits together.

"Don't turn away from me," Starscream softly hissed. "You have turned away far too many times."

And like that, her jacket was torn off her body.

Alexis gasped as she spun around and fell into his hands. The jacket was forgotten to reveal her current attire. It wasn't her usual outfit Starscream mentally noted. She was dressed in metal plating randomly covering her body. Her breasts were well supported in the circuitry along her lower half, leaving the metal to weave itself around her form like a spider web. The only part not connected was the metal band at her temples.

"You look like a femme with her parts showing," Starscream murmured to her.

Scowling at the comment she grasped two fingers behind her and concentrated. Starscream gasped as a surge of energy shot through him.

"I built a new toy," Alexis informed as she stopped the surge. "It's supposed to do more." She sent another surge through him winning a soft moan. "But I figured you'd like this."

Starscream exhaled as she heard the fans built within him whirling to life and cooling him down. His optics flickered for moment as he grinned.

"You know me so well," Starscream muttered.

She was like a magnet as she clung to the side of his face. With each soft touch of her lips he received a blessed surge. His spark usually hummed at their gentle touching, but it was vibrating within his chest. The light escaped the small seams in his armor, leaking to fill the dimly lit room. Alexis allowed her hands to move along his face, her fingers sending small sparks throughout him. Alexis sighed as she felt the tips of his fingers gently press against her as she rubbed along him.

Originally, she had built this suit as a way to perfect her body and then as a way to control the Decepticons fully; a way to give humans total access, but she had discovered a flaw. It wasn't what she planned it to be, but she would fix it, but for now it would be another toy in her world. Alexis sighed as she felt the warmth of his spark fill the warehouse. It was moments like this she loved, knowing that she was the one to experience this. A single digit gently massaged her hip and she exhaled as the suit she built softly zapped her. Alexis hissed as she pulled away from him.

His optics were glowing, shimmering brighter than normal. Alexis had never felt such a deep forlorn longing before. How she wished she could be like him or him like her, than they could really be as one. Still, as his two fingers gently massaged her shoulders she wished that for once…they could be _like_ that.

"Stop rationalizing."

His voice whispered to her and she had to softly laugh; an order from the one that always tried to rationalize things even if they were untrue. Alexi s sighed as she found her mind becoming lost once more. He could do little more than rub her like a pet, but she enjoyed his touch.

There had been a time when she had convinced herself that the Decepticons were less than animals. Violent, savage beings that had nothing deeper to them, but then she had spent too much time with Starscream. He was still violent, temperamental, demented in his reasoning, but then he was warm. He offered such strange warmth that she had found herself opening to.

"Are you going to stop thinking?" Starscream sneered, becoming annoyed.

"Never," Alexis snipped as she leaned forward and let her mouth meet his.

This was always odd, because he wasn't familiar with the human affection. He hadn't taken to kissing right away, but he didn't mind it and she liked to think he liked it. She found it amazing that his mouth could move like her own and that the metal easily molded. It was also amazing how gentle he always was with. He was built for destruction and yet he was capable of a tenderness she would never be able to describe.

Alexis gasped and tried to pull away only to have him hold her in place as his free hand searched her body. The suit she wore pulsed with power sending small surges into him. Alexis closed her eyes as she became lost in the sensations.

Metal. Flesh. Soul and Spark. There was no way to distinguish.

Alexis knew that this time was different. A flash of blue filled her eyes as the room became unbearably hot. Her flesh felt like it could melt, but she could feel nothing but pleasure as his spark consumed them. The suit reacted violently; a powerful surge traveled from her and struck him, causing him jerk and stiffen as his optics flickered off.

When she finally opened her eyes—she didn't know she had closed them—she found herself splayed across his chest with one of his hands carefully holding her in place. The warehouse had cooled considerably and all she could hear were the gentle hums working from inside him as she took comfort in his warmth.

It was so easy to become lost in him. She supposed it would've been simpler if she had chosen another subject to experiment upon.

"Don't tell me you regret anything?"

She didn't know he was awake and as she stared at him she realized his optics were off. He really didn't need them to see with all the sensors he had built within him. Alexis softly trailed her fingers along the metal and felt him shiver from her touch.

"I regret that you don't have freedom," Alexis softly admitted.

It was her fault that the Decepticons were truly enslaved, even if the price was peace. She had forced hundreds into slavery knowing that they would never repent. Even if they did repent, it would take a while for them to gain freedom. Starscream snorted at her causing her to smirk.

"It is better to rule in hell than to serve in heaven?" Starscream mused as she scowled at him. "I find serving at the moment to be…satisfying."

That was the closest she would get to a declaration of love or loyalty. Starscream wasn't one for whispered words of admiration, but she knew she was something to him. And she knew this because of the way he touched her and the things he said.

"Are you going softer than you already are?" Starscream questioned.

Alexis slapped his chest causing him to chuckle. His fingers softly danced upon her back causing her to giggle.

"If you keep hitting me I may never let you go," Starscream teased as he smirked down at her.

If it wasn't for this mech she would still be locked away in her lab thinking Decepticons as nothing more than machines.

Alexis slapped his chest again enjoying the sound of the metal echoing.

He smirked at her.

Starscream would always be more than machine to her.

* * *

Another Note: I'm planning to eventually in another fic, because the idea of an enslaved Starscream is just to yummy to pass up!--blushes--

I would really like any comments on this! I don't take flames, but I appreciate constructive critics!

Till _Mechanical Animals_ comes out!


End file.
